


Branching Out

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-16
Updated: 2007-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:52:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never underestimate the power of a determined woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Branching Out

Title: Branching Out  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Draco Malfoy/ Surprise  
Summary: Never underestimate the power of a determined woman.  
Word Count: 880  
Genre: Romance.  
Warnings: Het.  
A/N: Written for [](http://magic-helmet.insanejournal.com/profile)[**magic_helmet**](http://magic-helmet.insanejournal.com/)'s birthday. Somehow, her pairing (Lucius, Draco) and her prompt word (philoprogenitiveness) made me write this. *sigh* My muse, she is weird.  
BTW, philoprogenitiveness means:1. Producing many offspring; prolific., 2. Loving one's offspring or children in general., 3. Of or relating to love of children.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Branching Out

~

Draco paused in front of the library door. Taking a deep breath, he reassured himself that his father’s summons probably wasn’t for anything too bad. Plus, there was something he needed to talk to him about, and there wasn’t likely to be a better time to approach Lucius about _this_ topic. He knocked firmly.

“Enter.”

Pushing the door open, Draco relaxed slightly when he saw his father behind his desk, scribbling busily on parchment. Things generally went better when Lucius wasn’t brooding.

Since the end of the war, Lucius hadn’t been himself, a result of prolonged time alone in his cell at Azkaban and subsequent events with the Dark Lord, Draco suspected. Lucius was often short-tempered, and Draco made sure to treat him with the utmost deference and respect, despite his wandless status.

For all intents and purposes Draco was Lord Malfoy now, and his mother had been not-so-subtly hinting to him that he ought to give some thought to continuing the family name. She kept parading eligible women before him, but none of them interested Draco. Rumour had it that even Gabrielle Delacour was being considered. He knew his mother was desperate if she was actually entertaining the idea of having a _creature_ , her words, not his, for a daughter-in-law.

Not that Draco had any interests in Veela women. No, his attention had already been drawn to another. Now he would see if his choice would be judged even worse.

“Draco. Good. I needed to speak with you. Sit.”

Lucius seemed affable tonight, and Draco smiled as he took the seat across from his father’s massive desk. “Yes, Father?”

“Your mother and I have been discussing your marriage options, and we are at a bit of an impasse at the moment.”

Draco blinked. “In what way, sir?”

Lucius settled back into his chair, studying Draco carefully. “We only want the best for you, Son,” he began. “All that we have done, good or bad, was so that you would inherit a strong estate and a family name to be proud of.”

Draco nodded. He’d heard this speech before.

“But times have... changed,” Lucius continued. “Our family fortunes remain safe, but the family name... that is less secure. I hate to ask this of you, but you must marry to secure that name, and to continue the proud line of Malfoys.”

Draco looked away. He’d known that day was coming yet it still seemed too soon.

“This is a sacrifice that I’m asking of you, Draco,” Lucius continued. “I am not certain what your feelings on it will be since you and I have never discussed your... proclivities, but your mother and I have decided that there is one ideal mate for you that would make our family name fit for polite company, particularly given the current climate.”

“Yes, Father, about that...”

“Draco, just listen.”

Draco shut up immediately.

“The current climate in the wizarding world is such that we feel that you shall have to choose your mate carefully, with particular attention to their prowess in the area of philoprogenitiveness. Of course, that cannot be known ahead of time, but in her case... What is it?”

He must have shown his confusion on his face Draco realized. He frowned. “Their prowess in what area?” he asked.

Lucius smiled. “Their fecundity. How many children they can produce. We think we have found just the woman to do that. She’s pureblood, of course, and while her family and ours have not been on the best of terms, they have proven their... fertility.”

Before he had a chance to blush, Draco heard the door open behind him. He turned around, his heart in his mouth. Ginny Weasley, her head held high, walked in, Narcissa behind her.

“Lord Malfoy. Malfoy,” Ginny greeted them.

Draco’s mouth fell open. “But...”

“Now, Draco,” his mother chided him. “Be kind to our guest. She has agreed to hear what you have to say. Lucius and I shall leave you to it.”

Lucius rose, and as he passed Draco he patted him on the back. “Make us proud, Son,” he murmured softly, then they were gone.

Draco stood slowly, walking towards Ginny, an inscrutable look on his face. He halted before her.

She looked up at him, a challenging light in her eyes.

“How?” he asked.

She grinned. “Mysterious are the ways of witches,” she said, relaxing into his arms as he pulled her towards him.

“I thought I would have to argue them into it, and here you somehow get them to suggest it.” He shook his head. “Incredible!”

Ginny tilted her head. “Never underestimate the power of a determined woman,” she said. “What did they say?”

Draco snickered as he told her what his father had said. “You think you’re up for that?” he finally asked.

She smirked. “Oh, I think _you’re_ the one who’ll have to be _up for it_ ,” she teased.

Draco groaned, nipping her lips as punishment. He pulled away when the kiss got heated. “Ginny! We can’t right now,” he gasped.

She dragged him over to the couch in the corner, smiling as she did so. “What? Of course we can. After all, we’re supposed to be... fertile.”

~


End file.
